


The Thorn in Her Majesty's Side

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, implications everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Princess Emma is betrothed to Killian Jones against her wishes. She escapes to the Lands of the Evil Queen where she is kept, safe and sound from her parents. Confident and cocky, Regina is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thorn in Her Majesty's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Smitten to the Evil Queen, to me, implies Emma being a sex toy. That's just how my mind works.

Flying through the doors of her chamber and noticing the blonde still in bed, Regina sighs. “Up up up,” she says, voice progressively louder—urgent and no less exasperated than any other morning the blonde has attempted to sleep in past what one might consider normal.

Emma rolls from her stomach on to her back with a cheeky smile. “I was hoping you’d come back to bed, my Queen.”

Regina rolls her eyes, snatching a pillow from the floor and tossing it onto the bed where it hits the blonde in the face. “Up, you brat; I have things to do and people to entertain.”

“I’m people,” Emma retorts, pillow falling back to the floor as she stretches and pushes her chest out. “I could do with entertaining.”

“Mmm,” Regina hums, eyes raking appreciatively over her body before landing on the small patch of fur at the apex of her thighs. “Likewise, perhaps a fireball between your legs will amuse me.”

“Alright,” Emma laughs, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “I’m getting up, there’s no need for violence.”

Regina scoffs, eyes twinkling as she says, “There is always a need for violence, dear, now stop distracting me with the view of your backside and get dressed.”

Emma wiggles her hips with a pout, laughing when Regina summons a flame to the palm of her hand before she darts into the bathing room. “Nuisance,” Regina mutters, extinguishing the fire as she turns her attention to the mirror above the fireplace. “Genie.”

It is mere seconds before the face appears in the mirror and addresses her. “Majesty?”

“Tell my mother I may be a few minutes late, please.”

“Emma again?”

Regina sighs. Everyone knows, there was never any point in trying to hide her affection for the idiot and she waves a hand. “Who else.”

“You know your mother believes the woman is a bad influence on you,” he informs, as if she hadn’t heard those exact words from Cora almost every day since the blonde appeared in the throne room requesting asylum.

“She  _is_ a bad influence on me,” she admits, glare fixed to the glass. “Which is neither yours nor my mother’s business. Now do as I have asked and be gone.”

He bows his head submissively, placating her annoyance with a deferential, “Yes, my Queen,” as his image fades from the glass.

Emma emerges from the bathing room and Regina turns, unable  _not_ to pay the blonde attention when she speaks. “My ears were burning.”

She frowns, noting the towel wrapped around her as she says, “I told you to get dressed.”

“In case it slipped your notice, the only clothes I had are nothing more than shreds on your bedroom floor.”

Regina follows her gaze to the floor next to the bed where, sure enough, what used to be a white silk blouse and leather pants lay in tatters. “Huh,” she hums, shaking her head as she flicks her wrist and dresses the blonde. “Off you go.”

Emma pouts. “Where’s my kiss?”

“In the White Kingdom,” Regina deadpans, “with your future husband.”

“I’m not going back there,” Emma insists, folding her arms as her mouth forms a hard, stubborn line.

“Suit yourself,” Regina sniffs, shelving any further comments for the next morning when she will halfheartedly attempt to send the Princess back home where everyone seems to think she belongs. “You’re welcome to join me for tea.”

Emma chuckles, relaxing her stance as she shakes her head and replies, “I doubt your mother would appreciate that.”

“Likely not,” Regina confirms the assumption, “but then I don’t recall asking her permission. Come or don’t, whatever you decide, I’d like you back here after court.”

“More punishment?” Emma grins, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

“I believe you learned your lesson,” Regina dismisses, laughter in her tone. “You have yet to return the favour, however.”

Emma wrinkles her nose. “I thought punishing me  _was_ your favour,” she says, and Regina snorts.

“You’re the one who likes the pain, now off with you.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Emma drawls, an innocent expression on her face as she performs a mock curtsey.

Regina stares blankly, unamused and unimpressed as the blonde then darts forward to steal a kiss. “I think I’ll throw you in the dungeon later,” she muses casually, rising from her chair as she follows the blonde to the door.

“Kinky,” Emma throws over her shoulder, avoiding the responding slap to the back of the head as she abruptly turns in the opposite direction down the hall. “See ya later, Queen Queen.”

Regina raises her eyes to the ceiling and shakes her head. One of these days, Emma will lose her appeal and she’ll relish tossing her over the border back to the sleazy pirate and her dim-witted parents.


End file.
